Priceless Moments
by ForgottenOncePromised
Summary: In Response to the 'He Said What' Challenge on Dokuga! Here's a bunch of 'Priceless Moment' Between Sesshomaru, Kagome and the Inuyasha Cast! Rating has gone up to 'T'. I have also decided to make this former One Shot, a bunch of One Shots that are either connected or not. More info. in chapter two AN. Main pairing is Sessh/Kags.
1. Moment Number One!

_**A/N: This was made for the "He said what!?" Challenge on Dokuga. I used a variation of one of ElegantPaws lines, so all credit for the hilarious line belongs to them. I would like to shout out a big 'Thank you' to my beta **__******Countess Millarca for her wonderful beta-ing**_! Thank you!

_**Enjoy! Please Read and Review!**_

_**-Forgotten!**_

* * *

Kagome Higurashi and Sesshomaru Taisho had been friends since they were both children. She never thought she would _ever_ see something this priceless.

It happened the night of a big business party for Taisho Corp. when Kagome saw her mate and husband of a year do something that she found both funny and priceless.

After getting dressed in a flowing floor length dark sapphire dress and putting her hair in an elegant bun, Kagome had exited the master bathroom, to see if her lovely mate and husband was ready to leave when she saw him in front of her floor length mirror. She was about to say something, until she took a closer look at him.

He was looking at himself in the mirror, or maybe admiring himself was a better description, with his head cocked to the side a little. He quickly stood straight, finished buttoning up his white dress shirt and did a little turn while pouting.

What he said, well sang actually, next really took the cake.

"I'm too sexy for Milan, tooo sexy for Milan, New York and Japan."

Kagome just stood there, too shocked to say anything, for a moment before succumbing into a fit of giggles and laughter, alerting the Youkai to her presence.

The look of shock and horror on his face sent her into even more laughter, making her hold on to the door frame.

"You will not speak of what you saw here, mate." Sesshomaru said with a glare, trying really hard to look intimidating, but failing miserably as a look of horror was still plainly visible on his face.

"Hn", Kagome snorted, barely containing her laughter as the image stayed in her mind for a long time afterwards.

_**I Hope You Enjoyed it! ^_^!**_

_**-Forgotten!**_


	2. Moment Number Two!

_**AN: Okay people! Though this was originally mean to be a One-Shot meant for the 'He Said What!?' Challenge on the wonderful site of Dokuga, some of you wanted me to do another one of these Priceless Moments, so here you go! This one is done to one of Mistress Sianna's hilarious lines from the forum game 'Things Sesshomaru Would Never Say', so all the credit for said line goes to them!**_

_**Also, I would to point out that, unless stated otherwise; most lines used from here on will continue to be from the 'Things Sesshomaru Would Never Say' Forum Game. So this is my disclaimer: All future lines from said forum game go to their original posters. I would like to also say that if you, my wonderful readers, have any suggestions that you would like to see me attempt, feel free to PM me. Also be warned, I will have the ability to reject the line if I find that I either don't feel like I can use it and/or find it goes above a 'T' rating.**_

_**I also would like to send a big 'thank you' out to my beta The Norrington and Supermang23, on Dokuga, for looking it over! Thank you for taking the time and beta-ing and looking this over for me! Hope you all enjoy this! Please Read and Review!**_

_**-Lyssie! (a.k.a. Forgotten!)**_

* * *

"**Jaken, This Sesshomaru Loves You Dearly."**

It had been a terribly hard day for the faithful and loyal servant of the Western Lord, Jaken.

He had survived yet another day of babysitting those awful brats that were the adopted children of his Kami sent Lord, and his Lord's wretched miko mate. He silently wished, daily it seemed, that his Lord would come to his senses and get rid of not only that human he called his mate, but also those awful brats. Maybe gain a respected mate, a full Youkai mate, and have full Youkai children.

"Jaken!" He heard ring throughout the castle, it was his Lords voice. His Lord was calling for him! That was enough for Jaken to forget his fatigue, jump to his feet and all but run to his Lord's side.

Maybe, just maybe, his wish had come true!

Once Jaken had arrived at his Lord's study, he knocked.

"Enter!" His Lord called from inside.

Opening the door, Jaken noticed his Lord was not alone – the miko was there as well. Good. If his wish was to come true, Jaken wanted, to see the wretch's reaction first hand.

So ignoring the lowly human, Jaken bowed low to his Lord.

"You called for this lowly Jaken, milord?" Jaken asked his Lord.

"Yes, Jaken," his Kami sent Lord told him in a soft tone. His face betrayed nothing, but his eyes betrayed everything. Everything Jaken, had always hoped for – his next words confirmed it. "Jaken, this Sesshomaru loves you dearly. He also wishes you to become his mate instead of the miko."

Jaken could not believe what he was hearing. He froze, he was so frozen that he barely registered what happened next.

He heard a sob, that was quickly followed by the cry of 'You traitor, you're just like you brother!'. Before the miko ran from the room, crying.

"Thank you, milord! I will gladly take the position! This Lowly Jaken loves you!" Jaken declared to his kami sent Lord and new mate, before quickly exiting the room.

–X–

Confused at his reaction, Sesshomaru and Kagome shared a look. Neither of them knew what suddenly changed in Jaken to gain such a reaction.

–X–

Three days later, the Western Lord and his lady mate, left the castle for the meeting of the Lords and Ladies being held in the Eastern Lands; by Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame. Leaving behind, a crying Jaken to not only watch over the castle – but the children, as well.

–X–

What had really been said that day in the study was this:

"Jaken, this Sesshomaru will be leaving, with his mate, to attend the gathering of Lords and Ladies, that is taking place in five days' time in the Eastern Lands. You are to watch the castle and the children. That is all."

* * *

_**Word Count: 471**_

_**I have got to say this… I sometimes wonder about Jaken and his… devotion and loyalty to Sesshomaru… Some of you have to agree that it sometimes makes you wonder….**_

_**I Hope You All Enjoyed It! ^_^!**_

_**-Lyssie!**_


End file.
